Normal Is Relative
by FairyprincessZara
Summary: After Brittany and Santana coincidentally both got rescued by a secret organisation of the government, where they got superpowers, will not only blossom their powers or also something called love? And will they be able to hide it from their fellow combatants?
1. Chapter 1- Only the Beginning

"Welcome back students. I hope you all had eventful holidays and are now all excited to start a new year at South Marin High School."

_Excited? Are you fucking kidding me?_

"We also expect you to give all your best and make this school proud and confident. We wish you all the best and a successfull start."

_Why thank you you little dorks! Just what I needed to get a better first day. _

After the sound from the loudspeakers faded away, she walked down the hall trying not to get overrun by the juniors, which were totally freaked out about being at high school and were spreading that special smell of unwashed hair and sweat in the halls. She wrinkeled her nose and led her direction to her locker. Once she was there she sorted out her books for the morning classes and checked again in the mirror, where she could find nothing but all of the things in correct positions. Makeup nonseethrough, eyeliner precise and lipgloss still glossy.

"Santanaaaa! I'm so happy to see you! How were your holidays, did you go somewhere, did you get a sunburn and which colour was your bikini?", someone squeaked from behind.

_Well this day just can't get any better. The first perosn talking to me is actually the last person I want to talk to._

Santana turned around, slowly facing Cassandra with a fake smile on her lips.

"Well hello Cassandra. It is sooo nice to see you! Did you get brainwashed by kindergartners?", she asked, pointing to her red pullover with a little teddy bear printed in the middle.

"No, why do you think so?", she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Santana just laughed, grabbed her books, slammed the locker door and headed towards the room for first class. She had to walk across the whole schoolground to get to the east wing. Right as she was turning around the corner to enter the wing, someone walked straight into her with the result that all of Santanas books fell to ground and onto her feet.

"Damn! Watch where you're going, will you?!", the Latina let out.

_So this day officially wins the record of being the absolute best day ever!, _she thought.

Santana turned around to collect her books but they weren't there anymore so she looked up and saw someone handing them to her. Santana looked a little more upwards to see who actually was the annoying kid, not watching where he is going and looked straight into huge blue eyes with extremly long lashes framing them and making them look even huger and more beautiful. And then there was that little, shy smile tugging on her lips. Santana was completely lost for a second, but collected herself as fast as possible. She looked at the girl again to see the whole of her. Santana hadn't seen her at school before, so she must be new, but she definitely did not look like a junior.

"I'm really, really sorry! I'm new here and still figuring out the school perimeter. I didn't see you coming! Please don't be mad at me or beat me up or something. But if you want to you can have my box of lucky charms I brought for lunch.", the blonde said hastily looking at Santana with a frightened look on her face.

_Okay she definitely was new and why the hell did she bring a box of lucky charms for lunch?_, Santana thought.

_"_Uuuh... Thanks for the lucky charms, though I'll pass, because you can never trust new people. In the end they're some paranoid freaks or terrorist who want to kill you. Anyways. Have fun at your first day!", the blackhaired answered, flicked her dark curls over her shoulder and picked up her way to first class, leaving a puzzled blonde girl behind her.

* * *

"Santana, is that you?", Amanda shouted from the kitchen. The Latina sighed and answered her aunt with a short yeah, heading directly to her room. She wasn't in the mood for fake quality time with her duplicitous and annoying aunt, whom she lived with for about 15 years, after her parents died in a car accident when she was 4 years old. And since Santana'd had no other family except for her aunt, Amanda was forced to take her in and Santana practically lived in hell from then on, since Amanda pionted out everyday, how much she disagrees with this "adoption".

Santana rushed into her tiny room in the basement, let herself fall onto the bed, pulled out her iPod to escape reality for a short time, before she had to go upstairs and make dinner for Amanda and pass the time with some awkward small talk.

"Santanaaa! It's almost six thirty! And I'm getting hungry. Now. And this dust in the flat makes me a bit peaky. Santana Lopez! Can you hear me?", was it coming from upstairs. The darkhaired sighed deeply, pulled herself up from the bed, tossed her iPod onto her night stand and made her way upstairs to start preparing dinner. Amanda already sat at the kitchen table, impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. Fortunately Santana prepared most of the things yesterday and just had to refresh some things and warm it a little to drape it carefully and nicely on a plate and serve it to Amanda.

She rapidly exited the kitchen to escape the complains and critic over the food from her aunt to go to sleep.

She could finally return to her room, just wanting to go to sleep, beeing really tired. But as she was half way down the stairs, some new demands followed her, with the result that she had to turn around and take care of the wishes for her aunt. Finally after putting some new sheets on the bed, ironing some blouses and sort Amanda's closet new, she nearly fell asleep standing, but although she asked Amanda to let her go to sleep, there were coming new demands every second.

After doing the fiftiest unnecessary thing for her aunt, Zara had enough. "Amanda, I'm really tired, can I go to bed now? I have a math test tomorrow.", she said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you are not the Queen, I have a hard life too. I was working the whole day to pay our rent, so _you_ can live here, and_ you_ have something to eat. And it's not my fault your parents died, when you were four and _I_ had to adopt _you_.", she said, but Zara was already half way out of the flat and running down the street not knowing where she was going, only knowing she wanted to get away from Amanda and never come back.

She ran until she reached the town park and suddenly realized that she was totally out of breath so she sat down on a bench. Soon the tears were running down her cheeks and falling into her lap.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on her bed, trying to hold back tears. She had to move again. It was as if her life was just one jorney from one terrible foster family to the next depressing town into a new environment. She was tired of being moved like an object.

Her previous foster parents decided from one day to the other, that they want to spend the rest of their lives without any children and responsibility, so Brittany got kicked out and was now moved here, to a home which was practically the same as before, since her new foster parents didn't really care for her either and just accommodated her because of the money. And they made it pretty clear. The blonde got the tiniest room in the house, which also was barely furnished and her foster parents barely spoke with her, not caring about her feelings or any other thngs about her at all. The only thing Brittany wanted was a big and happy family, just like in the movies she sometimes saw, when she was a kid. But somehow her wish was never heard and has never had anybody else then herself.

Brittany heard her stomach growl and thougth it was time to get something to eat, but she could hear her foster parents shouting from downstairs and was afraid to go there. She was terrified by her new parents. They were shouting all the time and throwing things around and when they got home from work the drank a beer to relax a little. But then they drank another one and another one and until dinner they were totally wasted and started fighting.

The growl in her stomach grew from one minute to the other and Brittany started sorting out diffrent plans to find some food, since she still heard shouting from the kitchen. On the one hand she could try camouflage paint and sneak into the kitchen or she could jump out of the window and search for food in the forest or she could go to town and buy some food there. She decided for the latter. The blonde silently grabbed her phone and wallet and sneaked outside to go somewhere and grab something to eat.

After getting some take away in a chinese restaurant Brittany settled in the park on a bench and ate her food totally lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she spotted someone sitting at the other end of the bench. Brittany couldn't see who it was, but it was surely a silhoutte of a girl with very dark hair and it looked like she was crying silently. Brittany wanted to help her but was suddenly distracted by some shouts just behind the trees opposite of the bench. The shouts got louder and a few man in black came out of the darkness obviously fighting. The blonde and darkhaired girl both froze and couldn't move. Suddenly they heard the sound of a shot filling the air and one man fell to the ground. The darkhaired girl screamed out, jumped up and ran away, soon to be chased by two of the guys. Brittany couldn't move a muscle but somehow managed to get up and turn around and soon her adrenaline kicked in and she started to sprint towards the other end of the park. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to speed up a little just wanting to escape. She came to a cross-way and decided to go left. Suddenly she noticed that someone was running beside her and catched a fearful look out of beautiful dark eyes that came from a girl with absolute raven hair. Brittany recognised her from the bench.

The both ran for their lives. Suddenly they were tackled to the ground and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N** **So first chapter done. Whoop whoop! The sad part had to be and I hope the end woke your curiosity... If yes, read on. If no, go eat some ice cream, come back and read on... Thanks anyways for reading and let me know what you think. xoxo**

**(P.S. I'm sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. But I tried my best. Anyways it's about the content isn't it? :D)**

**Oh and I own my story but not the reffering characters. It would be nice to own Glee and Brittana, cause you know moneyyyy $$$ :D but unfortunately that's not the case. :( haha, well...  
**


	2. Chapter 2- SPO

Santana tried to lift her heavy lids but closed them the same instant, because of an extreme blinding white light. And soon again everything went dark.

* * *

"Can you hear me?", Santana heard from far away. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was currently lying in a bed, ressembling a hospital-bed. The whole room was white, the furniture, the curtains, the bedsheets even the picture frames. She slowly turned to her right to discover two other beds just like hers. One was empty but in the second one she could spot some strains of blonde hair. The silhoutte in that bed looked almost lifeless, if not for the small lifting and sinking of the chest.

"H-e-l-l-o?", a girly voice came from above. Santana turned around again to see some Asian girl leaning over her and looking at her with an inquiring face. "Are you alright?", she asked again slowly, since Santana gave no answer.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not in kindergarten anymore. You can talk to my normally. Unless your brain got stuck there", the Santana answered angrily not liking someone fussing over her. Taking another glance around the room she asked: "Uhm, where am I?"

Suddenly two guys and a blonde girl came into the room. One of the boys was asian too and went straight to the other asian girl wrapping his arms around her. "Tina is she awake?, he asked surprised as I sat up in my bed. "Yeah, she just woke up.", the asian girl, whose name apparently was Tina answered.

The blonde girl walked to the other bed and sighing, since there was still no signs of life in that bed. The other boy, who had a mohawk walked to Santanas bed while extending his arm and building a fist to hold it in front of Santana. The dark haired looked at him abjectivly. "Oh hell no! I'm not playing friends with the people who kidnapped me!", she shouted angrily.

"Yeah sorry about that." The guy whith the mohawk chuckled. "You were passed out for about three weeks...", he took another chuckling glance at Santana. "I was watching you from time to time. You got some nice hills there on your chest!" Santana looked at him with a speechless face.

The blonde came around to stand beside the guy with the mohawk. "Don't mind him, that's just Puck. I'm Quinn. Those are Tina and Mike. Your name is Santana, right?", Quinn said with a warm smile on her lips.

"Dios mio! How do you know my name?", Santana let out. She rapidly got out of the bed before her everything started to turn around her and she stumbled into Pucks arm so he could put her back into the bed. Quinn put a calming hand onto Santanas arm. "Not too fast, my dear.", she said. "You will feel a little weak first, but it will get better from time to time. Just don't try to push your limits! We know from experience that it's not the solution...", she said and laughed at Puck who went red instantly.

Santana gave her best death stare she could. "Can someone now answer my questions?", she asked again to be interrupted by a forceful voice from the door. A tall lady in a red track suit was standing staunchly in the door frame her hand propped on her hips. "Yes we can mexican firefighter. You're at S.P.O., the headquarter of Security and Protection Organisation. You're in a witness protection programm and haunted by S.I.N.I.S.T.E.R. a gang of misfits who think they're some sort of criminal minds but in reality their heads are stuffed with wet straw. Now unfortunately and for some insane reason they're quite powerful and their little elfs are everywhere. So the government scratched together me and two other not very useful geniuses to fight against them. So I and those two washrags created berries which when you eat them, lead to superpowers and then we saved some of the victims from S.I.N.I.S.T.E.R. and fed them with those berries and now they are depressing me because they embarass this whole organization.", the lady in the tracksuit stated firmly.

The blonded chuckled a little before turning again to Santana. "What Sue..", she pointed towards the door, "...wants to say is, that there is this organization called S.I.N.I.S.T.E.R. who want to somehow take over the world but actually are just crippling it. So the government put together three geniuses: Sue, Will and Emma, who should find a way to get rid of S.I.N.I.S.T.E.R.. Now we...", she pointed to all the other people in the room, "..and eight other 'victims' as Sue called us were somehow in the same situation as you were in the park, so we got rescued as well and were brought here as well. Finn and I were the first ones, we got attacked in a restaurant. We also were the first one to try those 'berries' which grant superpowers and apparently they worked, since we still live..." Quinn smiled again but continued quickly. "Then one after the other came in. And by now, we almost have a little army of about twelve fighters."

Santana just stared at her. "You're kidding me right?", she then asked after a while.

"No, actually not", Tina said silently and approached the bed. "I came in about half a year ago. S.I.N.I.S.T.E.R. took hostage of the house, where my appartment was and nearly eliminated all my neighbours except for me. I got saved in the last minute by Puck and Finn and was brought here. When I woke up I had superpowers."

Santana couldn't stop laughing at this ridiculousness. "So I guess you can send out light beams?", she then asked Tina sarcastically.

"No, that's Quinn's power.", the Asian girl said nonchalantly and pointed towards the blonde girl, which was now pressing her palms together before slowly pulling them apart and exposing a little light ball. The ball got bigger as Quinn pulled her palms further apart but dissapeared as she clapped her hands together.

Santanas eyes couldn't get any bigger as the Asian girl suddenly dissapeared in front of her and then after 5 seconds returned. "My power is invisibility.", she confirmed.

"Well, mexican firefighter, I guess you got an impression how it works around here. I have to go now and talk to some bigwig on my Iphone 6 but I expect you in my office sometime.", and with that Sue stormed out of the room.

"Why does she call me a mexican firefighter? And why does she have an Iphone 6, they don't even exist!?", Santana asked after taking in all the new information and trying to process it.

"There will always be secrets around Sue. Noone really know whta goes on in her mind sometimes. And about you nickname, you'll find out soon enough, but I somehow have an idea...", Quinn said and winked at Santana, "But to calm you, she never calls anyone by their proper names. My name is either Barbie or Little Sue, Tina and Mike are Asian 1 and Asian 2 and Puck is Baby Dinosaur and please don't ask me where the names come from!"

Puck then stepped away from the bed and started walking towards the door. "So are you ready to see your new home?"

"Wait I'm gonna live here?", Santana asked taken aback. "Because I was perfectly fine with you guys saving me, although I think I could have handled it by myself, but I'm totally ready to go home now."

"Oh no, no, Darling. This...", Quinn moved her arm around her, "..is your home. And don't worry, you'll be fine soon."

"But what about my aunt?"

"She got informed, that you were killed in a gang fight in the park. But we did a litle research while you were passed out and it seemed like you were just one big happy fake family. So, what's your concern anyway?"

Santana was amazed and creeped out a little by how much they knew about her. But they were right, she wanted to get out of there anywhere.

With that all of the four started walking towards the door and before leaving the room completely they stopped to look at Santana and wait for her to move. After a while Santana slowly got out of the bed and lead her direction towards the four.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Santana let out. "It's huge!"

They stepped out of an elevator and entered an enormous entrance hall. There were doors in every direction. Everything was made of white wood and it looked like a hotel if not for the random things that were lying around, like some jackets randomly thrown to huge chairs on the side or some baseball gear scattered on the floor. Suddenly the biggest doors opened and a girl wearing a dark grey librarian dress, dark green knee socks and a red cardigan and a huge boy walking clumsily beside her, came out of it discussing something wildly. Well actually it was just the girl talking into the boy who was silently nodding his head from time to time.

"Finn, Rachel come over here" Quinn's voice sounded through the hall and caught the girl's and boy's attention. They instantly led their directions to them and looked at them confused until they noticed Santana.

"Oh we have a new member!" the brunette let out. "Hi, my name is Rachel and this is my boyfriend Finn." Finn shortly waved at Santana.

Santana laughed shortly and then pointed towards Finn. "The fact that such a mountain is together with a dwarf is just too hilarious."

"Okay so I'm gonna just ignore your insult and welcome you to your new home. And if you have any problems or questions just don't hesistate to aks me because I have an answer to everything." Rachel offered and stormed off dragging her pathetic boyfriend with her.

"So you met Rachel and Finn." Quinn confirmed. "She can be a diva sometimes but you'll get used to it. Wait a second!", she then said and took out her phone writing something hastily into it and then dragged Santana into the direction of the huge doors Rachel and Finn stepped out just a moment ago. The five entered the living room. It was beautiful. Just simply beautiful. One wall was entirely windows which lead to a huge terasse and the garden. The room itself was full of light and in the middle under a chandelier was a circle of white couches and thousands of pillows everywhere in diffrent shapes and forms and there was a little coffeetable in the middle on which was sanding a huge vase with an enormous bouquet of diffrent flowers in it. On the left side was a huge tv on the wall and some other couches and armchairs in front of it. On the left side was a bar and a huge stereo system and another door, which was open and showed the dining room.

Suddenly the huge doors opened again. "Whaddup Quinn?", Santana could hear from behind and instantly turned around.

"Uuuuuuuh!", the voice squeaked. "Hey there my name's Mercedes! You are Santana right? Finaaallyy! We already thought you'd be dead!"

"Why does everybody know my name?", Santana asked Quinn. "Well doesn't matter anyway, and yeah..", she turned again to Mercedes "...I'm Santana. And no, I'm not dead... Obviously.", she then finished.

"Mercedes why did Quinn text us to come to the living room?", someone new was coming in and Santana spotted two guys one wearing a bow tie and the other wearing a cream white cashmere pullover which reached down to his knees and some black patent leather shoes. "Yeah is there an emergency, or what?", the one with the bow tie asked.

Quinn laughed and just shook her head no. "No. But we have a new bead in our chain!", she then said and revealed Santana who was standing behind her.

"Oooh hi there! I'm Kurt...", the boy with the cashmere pullover said, "...and this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Blaine shortly waved into Santana's direction and awated her reaction.

She just shrugged her shoulders and nodded into their direction.

The room started to fill itself with people. They were now all sitting on the couches and Quinn and Santana stood inbetween two of the couches. "So I'll just go through, from left to right; Here we have Tina and Mike, whom you have already met. Then we have Mercedes our Queen Aritha and continue to Kurt and Blaine our gay turtle doves and fashionistas, well mostly Kurt. Then we have Artie there in the wheelchair our little nerd..." Quinn winked at him shortly just to reassure that she is kidding and he playfully rearranged his glasses and smiled. "...Then we have Puck and Sam and although they act like badasses they're secretly little kids with nothing in their minds but nonsense. And not to forget our sweet little Sugar over there!", Quinn pointed to a girl in a pink tutu and a red fluffy jacket with a huge pink bow in her a little too high ponytail. As her name was spoken she lifted both her hands into the air and screamed "Sugar is your goddess!" Quinn smiled shortly but continued rigth away "And at least but not last we have Finn and Rachel whom you met before in the entrance hall. Yeah that's it. Oh and we have of course Will and Emma." The blonde pointed towards the entrance to the dining room through which the named ones stepped through. A man in a grey vest and curly hair and a small woman in a yellow summerdress and perfect red hair.

"Hi there Santana!", Emma said. "We are all so thrilled to welcome you to our little family here!", she said and sent a warm smile into Santana's direction.

Puck spoke up. "Yeah, well they are somehow our substitute parents..." he said. "Anyways are we done here, cause mine and Sam's sixpacks don't form themselves by just sitting around." And with that the group lifted themselves off the couches and dissapeared in diffrent directions.

Mercedes linked arms with Santana "Tina! Let's make a house tour for Santana!" she giggled and Tina linked arms with the dark haired on the other side and pulled her through the entrance to the dining room and then to the kitchen which was quite modern but also comfortable because there was as well a little table bordered by chairs with little pillows on them and there was food everywhere. On the ground floor apart from the living-, the diningroom and the kitchen there was a little laundry room, a bathroom, a little cinema and Sue's, Will's and Emma's offices. The second floor was all bedrooms just like the third floor. Santana was led up the stairs and they started to walk along the corridor to walk up another stairs, since Santana's room apparently was on the third floor beside Mercedes and Sugar's rooms.

"Sweet Jesus! This room is beautiful!", Santana let out as they stepped into her new room. The whole room was in black, white and clear blue coloured. There was a king sized bed with black pillows and a light blue comforter in the middle and a closet in the wall in the right side of the bed and a little couch in front of the other wall. Opposite of the bed was a little white dressing table in victorian style and there were diffrent picture frames which had some black and white pictures of landscapes in it. Santana stepped to the closet and opened the doors and was surprised by a full closet with gorgeous dresses and garments.

"Oh that's all Kurt's work", Mercedes said as she saw Santana's eyes look at every piece. "He studied pictures of you for ages and then we cleared the online stores until he was confident to picked out the perfect clothing for you.", she stated firmly.

"That's the great advantage to be in a secret organisation of the government. We can afford everything!", Tina added and smiled.

"So yeah. My room is beside you and Sugar is across my room. And there is a huge bathroom at the end of the corridor. But now let's get to the awesome part of the house!" Mercedes then said sounding like a little kid who is gonna get some candy.

"The basement!"

**A/N Sooooooo... Second chapter through. Uff. Finally. :D It's kinda hard 'cause I know exactly where I want to go but the problem is how to get there. Anyways I hope you liked it and if you haphazardly have some spare time even review...? And I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. If you find one just overread it, please. :D Enjoy your life my fellow human beings. Read you soon. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3- Powers

Santana was walking down a white corridor behind Mercedes and Tina as a door on the right opened and Quinn stepped out of it sighing.

"Still no sign of live?", Tina asked her and Quinn shook her head no. Suddenly Quinn seemed to remember something.

"Santana do you know that girl you were with at the park when we rescued you?", she asked her but with the puzzled look on the dark haired she could tell that she didn't. So she pulled her into the room she stepped out shortly before and it hit Santana like a lighting. She knew her! She just couldn't remember from where...! But she knew her. She looked like an angel lying there in the bed with her blonde hair scattered around her and her eyes closed. So peaceful and innocent!

"I know her from somewhere but I can't remeber from where...", Santana said slowly, still lost in her thoughts about her previous meeting with the blonde girl. "But not personally... I think..."

"Okay well, let's hope the best for her." Quinn shrugged and left the room again soon to be followed by Santana who was still somewhere else with her thoughts but got distracted by a loud sound of explosion. Mercedes smirked at her and dragged her to another metal door in the white wall.

"Be careful!", was the last thing Mercedes said before entering the room which turned out to be a huge training area. There were walls, piles of stuff, trees, bushes, cars, gymnastic gear and even a little pond. You could see some broken pieces of the walls or loose tree branches lying around the floor and Santana could even spot some pink mass, that looked like gum, stick to the walls.

"Holy mother in heaven! What is this?" Santana asked speechless.

"That's where we train our powers." Tina answered with a smirk. "There you can see Puck and Finn...", she pointed towards two figures punching walls and throwing stones. "Puck has the ability of super-strength and Finn can control the element earth, so he can like produce earthquakes and stuff like that. They can accomplish quite some damage sometimes.", she chuckled a little but continued walking into the huge room. Suddenly a wind gust hit them with the result of Santana stumbling forwards and being pulled back by Tina to prevent her from landing in two puddles on the ground.

"Pay attention!", Tina called out. "I don't think you wanna get a cripple on your first day!", she said chuckling at Santana. "First of all you have to learn to stabilize your body so if Mike would be brushing you in his super-speed, which by the way is his ability, you wouldn't cave in like a folding table and second, pay attention where you're wlaking cause those puddles are not regular puddles in which we scamper with our rubber boots on a rainy day, no, the pink one there is the devise from our sweet Sugar and it sticks like super glue. The green one besides burns like hell and Kurt can get angry quite a bit sometimes.", she explained rapidly and dragged Santana around the puddles to a little hill in the middle of the training area. They climbed onto it to overview the whole terrain. Santana could just stand there with her jaw almost touching the ground and taking in every part of the trainng ground. She just couldn't believe that this was happening to her, because two weeks ago she was beyond annoyed to start her last year of boring high school and inbetween two heartbeats she was showed a life she thought had only existed in comic books.

Mercedes poked Santana slightly into her arm and aimed her arm towards a girl in the distance surrounded by dark clouds and lightnings. "There you can see Rachel playing with the weather and letting out all her temper."

"Mood swings?", Santana said laughing a bit as the clouds suddenly dissapeared and some bright sun rays came out to be followed by a rainbow and new clouds releasing snow.

"You could say that." Tina stated and joining Santana laughing but her face quickly turned serious again because she was trying to focus in the distance. "Oh look there is Sam!", she then let out. "You know the guy coming out if the wall there.", she said and pointing to a blonde figure stepping out of one of the brick walls. "His ability is awesome, cause he can look and walk through things.", she stated earnestly. "I've always wanted to have that ability but I'm stuck with invisibility.", she frowned a little and got lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah and we have Artie with his ability to control and manipulate anything techincal and Blaine with the power of teleportation and telekinesis so he can move himself from one place to another in one blink of an eye and move things around with his mind. But they are currently not training I guess, since I didn't see them. Aaaaanyways...", she turned around smiling devilishly at Santana and Tina got the hint and started to smile just like Mercedes. "Now we get to the actual interesting part!", she then claimed.

"Your power!"

Santana looked at them speechless.

"Just try it!"

"But how? I don't even know my power!"

"Well we neither but that's the interesting part. Only Will, Emma and Sue know it, but they never tell because they want you to find it by yourself, which is as well a step to accept your new 'personality'.", Mercedes said with glowing eyes. "Common I know you can do it!"

Santana looked at her hands helplessly and then looked around to find some kind of inspiration. She saw Rachel fidget with her hands in the air to create the clouds and stuff so she threw her arms into the air bu nothing happened, next try was staring at the handrail in front of her, but again no progress. At last she tried to point out her finger into some direction but nothing came out.

"Maybe I don't have a power?", she then asked frustrated.

"Oh honey you have it in you, I can feel it!", Mercedes let out laughing.

Suddenly the earth started to tremble and they saw Puck approaching them in throwing his fist into the ground. Mercedes and Tins instantly jumped down from the hill but Santana couldn't move. Puck was now only five feet away and was baout to punch down on Santana when she suddenly lifted her hands in defense and shot fire balls into the direction of Puck, which he easily dodged but the tree behind him didn't and went off in flames.

Santana smiled proudly. "Burn baby burn!"

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo... I hope I'm doing a passably good job here. Reviews? :D Oh don't worry, Brtittany will return! :D Just have some patience, she needs her time sometimes... :D

Oh and if you are confused now with all those powers here they are in an overview:

Quinn - light beams

Puck - super strength

Mike - super speed

Tina - invisibility

Mercedes - freeze vision

Sam - x-ray vision (but he can as well walk through things)

Kurt - acid generation (some green, poisenous liquid)

Blaine - teleportation & telekinesis

Artie - technopathy

Sugar - some pink, sticky mass

Rachel - weather

Finn - element earth

aaaand Santana obviously fiiireee! :D


	4. Chapter 4- Progress

"Bam, bam bam!", Santana shouted with each fireball she shot to the cans standing in a row on the stones in the training area.

"Well that's what I call progress!", came a voice from behind. Santana turned around and let out an exhausted sigh. Puck came up to her and handed her a bottle of water, which she gratefully took.

"Yeah it's getting better every day and it's a great way to let out some frustration.", she winked at him. They've gotten quite good friends by now and were teasing each other all the time.

"Sexual frustration? Because in that case I'd know another way how to get rid of it...", he stated and wiggled his eyebrows. Santana just laughed and punched him in his arms. He theatrically fell to the ground with a loud 'ouch'.

"So I guess I'm not the only frustrated one here?", she said with a playfull smile on her face before walking away to hit the shower.

"I'm your friend Santana, I'm always here for you, just so you know that!", Puck yelled after her. Santana laughed out loudly. "I know, I know, love you too, Baby Dinosaur", before dissapearing entirely leaving a pouting Puck, lying on the floor, behind.

It was now almost a month since Santana came to S.P.O and she was settling in quite well and got friends with almost everybody, except Finn and Rachel. She found them extremly annoying and developed some kind of hate/love realtionship with Rachel. But otherwise everyone respected her and accomodated her completely.

"Satan! Hey! Come here!", Sugar called from her room as Santana walked past it. She chuckled slightly at her nickname and stopped shortly to peek into Sugar's room. The petite was standing in front of her accessible closet holding some pink glitter pants and a red glitter dress in front of her. "So what do you think, Santana, the pants or the dress?"

"Are you going out?"

"No? Oooooh you don't know yet! Uuuuuh this is gonna be soooooo exciting!", Sugar shrieked in her high-pitched voice. "Today is the first friday of the month, sooo we are doing our traditional family dinner, where everyone, and by that I mean e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e has to attend. And to make it all fun and games, someone announces a theme on fridaymorning, and since you were training this morning, when I announced the today's theme at breakfast, you didn't hear it. Anyways..."

"Oh let me guess, it's Barbie in her dreamhouse!"

"No? Why would you suppose that?"

"Oh common!", a smile crackled on Santana's lips.

"No, no, it's 'Glitz&Glam'! Ta ta tssss!", Sugar spinned around mimicking playing the drums. "We had 'Thousand and one night', chosen by Blaine for example and 'Chanel meets the 80's' chosen by Kurt and, uuhm, ooh yeah, 'Transformers' chosen by Finn..." Sugar started to laugh loudly. "That was really funny, cause we had quite a hard time eating with all the metal and stuff..."

"So everyone like dresses up and stuff? And everyone, including Puck and Mike and so on, are seriously making an effort to find a costume?", Santana couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, we are all little drama queens, so it's always a little competition...", she smiled a little devlishly but remembered that she just showed Santana her clothes and threw quickly back into her closet. "Anyways, so yeah dinner starts at half past seven. Get ready and start searching! Love ya bye!", Sugar called out and stalked into her closet again, slamming the door behind her.

Santana shook her head with a smile at Sugar's childish behaviour, but started to walk towards her own room to find something with at least a little glitter. But when she stepped into her room, there was hanging a long black dress, fully covered with paillettes. Santana laughed a little. "Oh my dear Kurt! Always playing our little fashion elf!" If Kurt picked it, it would probably fit her perfectly.

She looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand, which said 18:00, so she had exactly one and a half hour left to shower and get ready. With that she gathered her showering stuff and some black underwear and rushed into the bathroom at the end of the floor, hopped into the shower, hopped out of it, hopped into her underwear, slipped out of the bathroom and into her room. She carefully took the dress from its hanger, pulled it on and stepped in front of her mirror. It enclosed her body perfectly and flattered her every curve. The dress had a long slash on the right side, which when she moved the right way, exposed her long tanned legs and also the dress exposed her whole back. After turning around several times and being pleased with her view, she moved on to her make-up table, where she pulled out the curling iron from the drawer and started making huge and elegant curls into her raven black hair and putting on some fitting make up. To finish off, she opened the closet door on the right to find her huge collection of shoes. She chose some simple black high heels with a small silver plateau. One last look in the mirror. Damn she looked good!

* * *

"Someone's looking fab tonight! Dammit girl!", Mercedes stepped out of her room the instant Santana came into the hallway. She was wearing a tight, simple, black cocktail dress and simple black high heels. But for the theme 'Glitz&Glam' she chose huge and pompous diamond earrrings and an enormous shiny, glittering necklace.

"Well you don't look so uggly yourself, wheezy!", Santana returned with a playful smile.

"Well someone has to do the job...", Mercedes threw her hands into the air and laughed and linked arms with Santana.

They arrived in the great entry hall and strolled towards the huge doors towards the living room and soon pushed the heavy doors open to enter a magical world. The light was dimmed and everywhere were hanging chandeliers with huge diamonds and glittercurtains. The couches in the middle were pushed to the sides and a huge dining table replaced them. It was covered in a white, bediamonded tablecloth, there were standing huge silver candleholders everywhere and huge tulle bows with little diamond drops in it were tied to the chairs. In short everything was twinkling and sparkling, especially Sugar's eyes.

"There you are! You're the last ones!", Sam came walking towards them and Santana couldn't stop laughing. He was wearing tight golden shorts, a tight black shirt with a golden bowtie. He looked just ridicolous, but Mercedes couldn't deny herslef ogling him a little until Santana poked her arm to get her back to reality. After throwing a devilishly look at Mercedes Santana turned around to walk away singing. "Can you feel the love tonight...", until Mercedes hit her in the arm.

"Stop it Santana!", she said, her cheeks brigth red.

"Well I'm just trying to help with your thing...", Santana said chuckling.

"I don't have a thing... for him...", she said, but was back, staring at him.

"Oh yeah right!", Santana let out a laugh and went to get herself some champagne.

Right then Sugar stepped onto a little podest hammering a spoon into her champagne flute.

"Well guys, since we are complete now, let's gather around the table and enjoy a glamorous dinner! Best evening evaaaaa...", she announced in her high pitched voice, dancing around on her podest until everyone was seated at the long dining table.

"Let dinner be served!", everyone shouted. "And a toast to our new family member Santana!", to wich everyone raised their glasses. Santana blushed a little and couldn't deny the little warmth spread inside of her, of feeling welcome and loved for the first time after a long time. She tried to keep up her pokerface, but she knew she wouldn't possibly be able to keep her bitchface in place in this house and she was actually welcome for that. So she stood up and hold out her glass once again.

"Well guys, although most of you I find pretty annoying and Rachel, if you wear one of your ridicolous knee-socks again, I'm gonna end you, I have to say noone is forcing me to stay here..."

"Well yeah, we kinda are..."

"Shut up, Manhands. Anyways..."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Guys can you just let me speak for one second?! Aah you guys drive me crazy sometimes!"

"No, oh my gosh!", Sugar said again, her mouth hanging almost to the ground. "Quick Mercedes! Call 911! Now! We're getting rubbed!"

"First of all we can't just call 911 and let the police waltz into a secret organisation of the government and second that's just Brittany... Waaaiit whaaat? What the hell? What is she doing there?"

Now everyone turned around to face the door entry and staring at the blonde, looking around confused and a little terrified. It was deadly silent. Brittany was the first one to break the silence.

"Can you guys tell me where I am, cause apparently I forgot that my fosterparents took me on some kind of holidays." she said looking around searching. "Where are they anyways?"

"Oh boy...", Mercedes let out quitely. "Honey, you ain't in no holidays. It would probably be best if you sit down for the next part!" With that she carefully led the blonde to the couches and sat her down on one of them. Slowly one after the other the rest joined them. Except Santana. She was rooted to the ground.

Apparently Mercedes took over the lead explaining everything to Brittany, who took all that surprisingly good.

"This is soo cool! I've always wanted to be kidnapped, lie in some sort of coma and then turn into some kind of superhero!", Brittany let out, when Mercedes finished, earning 12 confused looks. She suddenly turned around pointing in the direction of Santana, whowas still standing on the same spot as before. "I know you! Aaah, but I don't know from where! Dance classes? Kickboxing? Gas station?", she seemed totally lost in thoughts, trying to find the answer.

"No? Well we've been kidnapped together. We were in the park together, remember?"

"Yes! Of course! But I think, I've known or seen you before..."

"I couldn't remember..."

"Ooooh now! I bumped into you at first day of school!"

"Yeees, you're right! You threw all my books to the ground!", both were now laughing remembering the incident, totally forgetting about the others.

"Well guys?! Since you apparently seem to get along so well, why don't you, Santana, show our newcomer the house?"

"Wait, there are more rooms?"

"Ehm yeah. We live here.", Santana answered confused.

"Wow! This gets amazinger every second", Brittany said, admiring the room with a wide eyes.

"Brittany, amazinger is not a word.", Rachel interfered.

"Well now it is!", Santana exclaimed and grabbed Brittany by her arms to drag her out of the living room.

As the came into the big entry hall, Brittany's jaw just dropped. "Wooooww! This house is amazing!"

"Well, just wait until you see your room! It's right across mine. Common!", Santana dragged Brittany upstairs to show her the room. As they entered, even Santana's jaw dropped. She hasn't been in here yet, but the whole room looked like a mix of easter and vintage. All pastell colours, lots of babyyellow and babyblue and rosy, everywehere were hanging pictures of kittens and bows.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Santana looked alarmed at Brittany, to see if something was wrong with her.

"I love it!", Brittany shouted and danced around the room. "Oh my god! This is amazing! Who did that! Oh my god, there are even clothes! Oh my god, look at the clothes! Oh my godl look at the pencils! Look at the pillows! Oh my god this is way cooler than disney world!" She couldn't stop dancing around and Santana couldn't repress a little smile on her lips.

"Well common! Why don't you change into something more comfortbale?", Santana asked while eyeing the nightgown Brittany still wore from her 'coma'. Brittany looked down at her clothing and decided, that Santana's suggestion was probably quite rational, so hopped over to her closet and picked some mintgreen jeans and a red pullover with white polka dots and looked quite pleased at herself in the mirror.

**BAM!**

The girls cringed and looked at each other.

**BAM! BAM!**

There it was again. Santana took Brittanys hand and ran downstairs just to find a smashed front door. Brittany looked at her with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Britt stay behind me!", earning a smile from the blonde. "Why are you smiling?"

"You called me Britt! Noone called me that before. I like it."

Santana had to smile about her subconcious a little, but was reminded of the reason, why they were in a smashed entry hall, when they heard another loud bang from the living room. "Well, we don't have time to chat about nicknames right now. Just stay behind me!" She rushed to the door, that leads into the living room, slowly building a fire ball between her hands and peeked around the corner to see a huge mess in the room. There were about a dozen black disguised figures fighting with the others. Stuff was flying through the air and the ground trembled slightly.

"Wow this looks almost like star wars or some film like that! But that's real, right? I'm not dead?", Brittany asked also trying to look what was going on in the living room, totally forgetting her fear from before.

"Yes it is real and no you're not dead. Please stay here and if one those things come to kill you run to me and I'm gonna kill him first. Ok?"

Brittany nodded. "Aye, aye captain!"

Santana had to laugh. She ripped off the bottom of her very tight dress to get some space for her legs and built another fireball between her hands. Just as she saw Quinn being pushed into the window, she threw the ball at the black figure, hitting her target perfectly, just as she trained to do. Quinn mouthed a thank you to her, running to help Sugar defeating another black figure. But it was clear soon, that the intruders had no chance against 14 human beings with superpowers. They slowly made, one after the other, their way out of the house. When they thougth that all of them were gone one came back rushing in and shooting directly at Santana. She fell to the ground instantly with a loud cry.

"Santanaaa!", Quinn shouted, which caused Brittany to run out of her hiding-place and throw herself of the darkhaired beauty.

"Noooo! You can't leave us already! I've only known you for about two hours and you're already dead? And you're so young! Don't do this to me!" She pushed her hand onto the wound where the bullet had hit Santana.

"Quick call the docotor or something!", Sugar cried out.

"No wait! Guys look!", Mercedes said pointing at Brittany and her hand, which was surrounded by some creepy light beams. The blonde now slowly lifted her hand and the beams dissapeared instantly and with them the wound was gone.

"Did she just heal Santana?", Puck asked speechless.

"Yep she sure did!", Santana answered, now sitting on the ground looking perfectly fine.

"God bless you, you're alive! I'll buy you a cat!", Brittany screamed and threw her arms around Santanas neck.


End file.
